


The Incarnation

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 73 办公室开车Summary：沙里贝尔抓了他认为是奥默里克心腹的人，以此来跟后者做交易Warning：作者这车的文风大概率让人不适





	The Incarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：苍穹骑士团 73 办公室开车  
> Summary：沙里贝尔抓了他认为是奥默里克心腹的人，以此来跟后者做交易  
> Warning：作者这车的文风大概率让人不适

奥默里克到达神圣裁判所时已经是深夜，他平日都是为了决斗审判的事情奔走，才会时不时地造访这里，他总是白天到来，这座死灰色的建筑被光明让渡给黑暗后的样子他还从未见过。若不是为了赶赴一场赌约，他恐怕永远都不会在寂静无声的夜里独自穿过这幽暗走道，更不会去拜访那个只是提到名字就令他心生厌恶的人。

平稳而规律的脚步声在一扇苍白色的木扉前停住，奥默里克正欲抬手敲门，却听见里面一个声音语调悠扬地说：“门开着，请进吧。”

沙里贝尔坐在自己的办公桌上翘着腿，抱着手臂好整以暇地看着奥默里克推开门，走进他的视线，又看他背过身去将那扇门合上，轻轻地落下锁。奥默里克没有换便装，他还穿着那身教皇厅定制的白色圣职者长衣，就这么赶赴这场约会，让沙里贝尔有些意外，还以为那个圣人般的白魔法师会希望这身法袍别被接下来会发生的事玷污呢。

“就在这里吗？还是到别处去？”奥默里克的目光先是落在那张办公桌上，随后又移开，扫过堆放着档案的书柜、装着机密的保险箱、最后落在窗边那张沙发上，如果要在这里做的话，那应该是最合适的地方了。

“哟，您还真是心急呢！不先喝杯茶，谈谈心什么的吗？”沙里贝尔笑得邪气又艳丽，端起茶杯做了个邀请的手势，然后自顾自地品尝起来。

“茶就免了，我怕我待会儿吐出来败坏您兴致，另外我们也没什么可谈的，过去聊了那么多次还不够愉快吗？”奥默里克的声音十分镇定，说着便抬手解开圣职衣的前襟，修长的手指沿着那条不断扩大的裂缝将内扣次第解开，动作行云流水，丝毫不带犹豫。

“慢着！”沙里贝尔在那身白色的长袍被彻底解开，即将被脱下的时候制止住了奥默里克的行动，兴致盎然地对一脸疑惑的人说，“穿着它，这样才有意思不是？”

奥默里克只愣了愣，便了然于心地笑了，不再动自己的外衣，只把手套摘下，塞进口袋里，慢慢地在那张绢布沙发上坐下，神态庄严得如同端坐祭坛即将殉道的圣徒，沉静安详地目光看着沙里贝尔朝自己走来。

“奥默里克卿竟然可以为别人做到这一步，真是意想不到呢。”沙里贝尔语气颇带欣赏，目光在那张表情从容的脸上逡巡，越是圣洁无垢的灵魂，沾满污秽的样子就越令人期待。

“我不会对无辜者的蒙难坐视不理。”奥默里克声音冰冷，目光中也透着相同的温度，想起他来此的缘由心中便泛起隐痛，他的语调中带着毫不掩饰的鄙夷，“您折磨那孩子的真正原因不就是为了让我心甘情愿落入您的掌中吗？”

“您这么说可就冤枉我了。那孩子的同窗确实是异端者，我作为审问官对异端者接触的人进行审讯不过是职责所在，跟他是您心腹毫无关系呢。”沙里贝尔走到奥默里克跟前，居高临下地看着这位平时总是俯视自己的白魔法师，在他那张皮肤冰冷的脸上抚摸着，手指摩挲着那白净的皮肤下隐隐透出的青色血管，拇指在耳垂边摩挲着。

“唔。”猝不及防压在身上的人体重量让奥默里克向后倒去，他在视野晃动的刹那闭上眼睛，不管接下来发生什么，他都必须承受，这是他亏欠那位代替自己受罪的孩子的。

沙里贝尔姿势暧昧地按在奥默里克的肩上，看着那紧闭双目微微颤抖的睫毛轻轻地笑着，俯下身咬上那经过自己方才的抚弄变得微微泛红的耳垂，含在嘴里不住地吮吸着皮肤被自己的牙齿刺破后流出的血水，铁锈的味道逐渐在口腔里化开，勾起更残酷的渴望。

他觉得奥默里克的皮肤太过冰冷，指尖聚集起温度，沿着对方的脸侧下滑，经过脖颈隐约跳动的脉搏，描绘着锁骨和颈窝的形状，而后猛地扯开外衣下白色的里衬，来到那肌肉略显单薄的胸腔上，准确地找到最敏感的那点，将散发着灼热的指尖点在上面打圈。

对方指尖落处传来烧灼般的感觉，让奥默里克的心脏绞痛不已，深深地呼吸着好让自己别发出如对方所愿的声音。他知道沙里贝尔好容易寻着这机会，是断然不会便宜自己的，他来之前已经大致想象过对方会用的手段，甚至思考过爱欲在并非两厢情愿的场合下将会如何摧折人心。

这位神学院的高材生得出的结论是，强迫进行的亲密行为会毁掉自我的边界感，人在被凌辱的同时也经历着尊严的摧折，被迫产生的快感则更为可怕，它能让受害者被共谋感攫获，从而陷入难以消解的犯罪感，最后产生足以导致毁灭的自我轻贱，并加重事后应激反应所带来的痛苦，理智和清明沦陷其中，直到灵魂被彻底撕碎。

因此，奥默里克认为，痛苦此时是他的盟友，快感才是需要提防的。沙里贝尔越是刺激他的痛觉神经，就越能够提高他的排斥感，反而是在帮助他的意志游离这种行为之外，不被卷入其中。

奥默里克眼角隐隐浮现的笑意让沙里贝尔感到有些诧异，他手指上的动作停了片刻，又变本加厉地开始侵略相邻的那处，唇齿肆虐的部位逐渐移到那洁白的颈项上，他的嘴唇是火热的，经过的地方在皮肤上留下泛红的印记。同时手掌下移，滑到胸腔下方柔软的腰部，绕到后面去描摹着那脊柱凹陷最后一段的走向，这个动作让他不得不将对方抱得紧更，耳边穿来对方因肺部被压迫而有些困难的呼吸声。

懂得制造痛苦的人往往也最擅长施以快乐。沙里贝尔擅长挑起欲望，这是他作为异端审问官的天赋，爱欲在他眼里就和火焰一般，渴望而满足时是救赎，抗拒而被强加时是惩罚。他喜欢看那些异端者被挑起情欲又求而不得的痛苦模样，却从未躬亲这么做过。他怎么可能去碰那些老鼠？奥默里克就不一样了，这个人必须由他亲自来处置。

再没有让被迫者成为参与者乃至渴望者更有意思的事情了，快乐有时比痛苦还让人不堪重负，最极致的快乐甚至能让人主动选择自毁。异端者中那些披着圣职者外衣的，不管先前多么清高自傲，尝过这种快乐之后堕落得比云雾街挖出的老鼠还彻底。

奥默里克这样圣人般高洁的白魔法师，不知道最后会变成什么样呢？沙里贝尔饶有趣味地想着，并不因对方所表现出的无动于衷而感到挫败，越是刚直的长剑，折断时发出的声响越是清脆。看似漫不经心地随意抚摸着，沙里贝尔的手不知不觉间已经自下探到对方衬衣下方，在奥默里克的腿间把玩着，指尖的火焰魔法早已收敛，如今发烫的是他们皮肤的真实温度。

“看来奥默里克卿不怎么行嘛！”沙里贝尔不轻不重地拉扯着，手里的东西从方才到现在毫无变化，奥默里克的自我掌控力果然非同寻常，一般人在这种情况下，身体出于恐惧和害怕，只会产生比平常更快更剧烈的反应。

“很抱歉，我对阁下实在提不起什么兴趣。”奥默里克闻言微笑着睁眼，正对上那双直勾勾盯着自己的银色瞳孔，语气淡漠又沉稳，好像落人手中被把弄挑逗的部分并不属于自己般，神态自若又从容。大脑对即将发生之事的假设会让身体产生预先反应，奥默里克了解这点，早在沙里贝尔欺身上来那刻就封闭了想象力。

“那可就麻烦了，接下来要怎么玩呢？”沙里贝尔的声音听起来带着某种诡异的惋惜，他支起身子坐在奥默里克的腿上，身下的人像是难以承受这种重量般努力地动了动，重心被调整到稍稍两条腿骨之间的位置。

“这种事情可不是我作为圣职者能帮得了您的。”衣衫凌乱的奥默里克仰躺着回应沙里贝尔，他的目光温和淡漠，姿态安详如常，皎洁的月光自窗外抖落在他的身上，让他看起来万分神圣庄重，好似正置身于扁舟上，即将往神的国度而去。

沙里贝尔静静地欣赏着奥默里克那张银色光线中沉静悠然的脸，忽然嗤笑出声，奥默里克的淡定确实超出他的预期，可他既然一心想要将那纯粹灵魂揉碎在掌中，岂会不给自己留步最后的制胜棋。虽然这么做对沙里贝尔而言多少会有些不适，可痛苦的反噬本就是沙里贝尔作为火焰魔法师所无法逃避的日常，换一种形式也未必更难以接受。

“奥默里克卿，”沙里贝尔轻启那色淡如珠沙的嘴唇，声音幽然缓慢，语调稍稍收敛起随意，眼里里多了些傲慢的神态，重新俯下身贴着奥默里克的耳边说，“您不会天真到求我行方便还要我来伺候您吧？”

“嗯？”奥默里克的眼睛微微闪烁，他的余光里是沙里贝尔束发的末尾，轻轻晃动的发缕，他暗叹口气，声音平静地表示，“我不明白您的意思。”

沙里贝尔笑吟吟地站起身，优雅地解开自己的衣扣，在奥默里克疑惑的目光中将自己的身体袒露在那位天真的圣职者面前，慢慢地后退着靠上自己的办公桌，手一撑便坐在了上面，徐徐分开自己的双腿，意味深长地对奥默里克说：“所以人家才说接下来会麻烦嘛。”

海蓝色的眸子里像落进团火焰般刺痛，沙里贝尔的意图是让自己无可选择地成为主动的参与者，这对很多人来或许比被动受辱更好接受，可在奥默里克这里却正好相反，如此一来他必然无法彻底隔绝情欲，身体必须做出或多或少的让步才能让这件事得以完成。

“怎么着？”沙里贝尔目光挑衅地问，手指一勾将自己的衣摆拉得更开，声音中带着忽然而至的揶揄和讽刺，“做不到的话就请回吧，只是明天别忘了来探望你的心腹，希望他那时还活着吧。”

“给我点时间。”奥默里克深深地吸了一口气，在最快的时间内重新建立起更坚固的内心防线，说服自己将身体的反应和心理诉求分别看待。早知道如此的话应该请自己在神学院的学弟事先准备点什么药剂，来帮助自己对着沙里贝尔那张脸产生足够坚实的生理反应，免去这难堪的环节。

沙里贝尔耐心地看着奥默里克生涩而艰难的动作，猜到这位虔诚正值的圣职者应该是将贞洁保持到无暇的程度，他没有拥抱过别人，也没有被别人占有过，他甚至连他自己都不知道该怎么触碰。神学院的精英也有不擅长的事情嘛，沙里贝尔忽然轻轻地笑出来。

正努力做着准备工作的奥默里克如今只能靠书本知识来帮助自己度过难关，他小心翼翼地刺激着最敏感的部位，按照欲望积累的曲线有规律地抚摸自己，他的余光能感到对面投过来的视线，不用猜也知道对方心里此刻想必愉快极了，他竭力不让自己被对方的玩味和轻蔑干扰，继续探索着自己的身体，直到他认为它可以完成接下来的事情。

“您是真的一点都不会吗”沙里贝尔语气轻蔑地问，他见奥默里克走到自己跟前的样子，便知道那个人并不懂什么前戏，他眉眼带着调笑，故作娇嗔地说，“就这么直接进来人家可是会疼死的。”

“我没有经验，还请您指教。”奥默里克颦着眉头，用的却是近乎礼貌的声音，他希望沙里贝尔快点告诉自己该怎么做，拖得太久的话自己的准备工作有可能前功尽弃。

“哎，怎么这种事情还需要教的，可真难为情。”沙里贝尔抬手从敞开的审问官服侧面的口袋里掏出一方精美的小盒子，托着它伸到奥默里克的眼前，“先帮人家润滑下。”

奥默里克将那花纹艳丽的盒子接过来，拇指一推便打开盒盖，空气中隐隐泛起灰琥珀的甘甜香气，以他的博学多闻自然知道这里面的成分是做什么用的。他伸出手指挖取出少许，思考片刻之后探入沙里贝尔火热的体内，仔细地替他涂抹着，他的动作温柔得如同在抚摸初生婴儿脆弱的皮肤，他痛恨沙里贝尔，也对自己做的事情感到恶心，却出于本能地对指腹传来的柔弱触感小心翼翼。

“您自己也来点吧？”沙里贝尔表情惬意地建议道，他看起来十分享受这种服务，奥默里克是个对自己的圣仪维护得十分精心的人，指甲总是修剪得十分短，边缘像特意打磨过般光滑，竟未给自己造成丝毫不适，反而带来始料未及的舒服。明明可以借这个机会为难下自己的，可这位良善的圣职者却没有这么做。

奥默里克看了眼沙里贝尔，垂下头沉默着按照他的话做了，虽然他认为没这个必要，因为让对方感到愉悦的那块神秘腺体埋藏并不幽深，他只需要进入很少的部分就可以刺激到它。作为圣职者的他虽然没有经验，可神学院的精英却是有最基本生理常识的，因此他不会被那些坊间流传的下流言辞迷惑，执意追求深入，他本来就只需要满足沙里贝尔便可。

“我可以开始了吗？”某种异样的感觉在涂过药膏的部分延绵，奥默里克猜想那里面必定添加着某种辅助成分，专为这种场合设计，以免双方在渐入佳境时戛然而止。

希望我能撑到那家伙满意，奥默里克暗暗希冀着，在沙里贝尔嘉许的眼光中咬咬牙，将前端没入对方温热湿滑的身体中，慢慢地推进到内壁前端的弯折处，然后静静地停留在那里，思考着下一步动作。人体内部的温度沿着皮肤传递过来，让他埋于其中的表面隐隐发烫，生出些燎原的势头，顺着神经沿着小腹往上蔓延，越过他的身体，在脸上晕染开他并未察觉的红霞。

“呵，还是有些疼呢。”沙里贝尔轻哼道，调整了下姿势，将自己那双修长的腿分得更开，懒洋洋地整个儿躺在桌面上，手指流连于自己的胸膛，眉眼中都是撩人心魄的神情，声音轻浮，却是命令的口吻，“赶紧动吧，还磨蹭什么呢？”

奥默里克没有出声，神情淡然地看了眼身下的人，脸上的红云并没有燃烧到他眼中，那眸子里仍是静默深海，理智的光芒犹在。他以行动回应沙里贝尔的催促，扶着沙里贝尔纤细柔软的腰身，开始尝试着在对方的身体里缓慢地进出。他垂着头，有意忽略沙里贝尔的表情，也不希望对方看见自己的。正如他所预料的那样，身体上传来的感觉是会无视内心的排斥自行积聚的。他尽量不让自己发出声音，连呼吸也极力克制，可他的肺部却明显感到收缩频率的加快。

这样下去不行的，奥默里克心想，绝不能成为欲望的俘虏。他悄悄地咬着自己的舌尖，以疼痛来防御不断遭到攻击的理智，又在身体里隐隐地积聚着寒气，用自己的冰魔法冷却自对方体内延伸出来的灼热，控制着热量的侵蚀范围不超过必要的部位。

他的身体也没做多余的动作，专心地探寻着对方的腺体，想速战速决完毕赶紧抽身而退，却总是无法命中合适的位置。他挺入的部分与对方内部弯折的角度方向并不契合，总是斜斜地自上面擦过，无论如何都碰不到那中心，反复尝试多次未果后，奥默里克的额头泛起一层薄汗，他开始感到焦急。

沙里贝尔倒没对奥默里克做太多期待，想要满足欲望的话机会多的是，可那个高傲的圣职者对自己束手无策的样子却是很难得见的。体内被异物入侵的感觉有些不适应，奥默里克不得要领的动作总是擦着边上过，一次也没碰到那中心，不经意地撩起欲望之火，却又无法给与满足。

试图用欲望征服他人者，自己也难免深陷其中。

沙里贝尔的呼吸逐渐变得闷重起来，那双被月光照耀着的如丝媚眼隐隐透着暧昧的绯色，奥默里克隐忍的样子有意思极了，太阳穴上青色的血管突出得像是马上就要破裂，令他更期待纯净的圣职者在欲望面前丢盔弃甲的狼狈模样，他望着天花板，却是对着奥默里克说话，语带调侃，“这屋子隔音，您想发出点什么声音的话可不用忍着的。”

“换个姿势可以吗？”奥默里克确实出声了，却不是沙里贝尔期待的那种，他呼吸较之前变得不平稳，刻意的控制带来窒息感，些微缺氧增加心脏的负担，在胸腔里跳动得吃力又沉重，疲惫不堪。他那梳理整齐的鸦羽般的黑发被汗水黏腻在额头，有几束额发垂下，汗珠沿着黑色的线条滴落，他过去从未看起来如此狼狈，可考虑到场合，却反而让人觉得有些过度自持。

“哟，你还会别的姿势吗？”沙里贝尔抬眼，稍稍撑起自己的身体，语气十分惊讶地问，见对方默不作声，便又躺了回去，声音自唇齿间懒洋洋地逸出来，“请吧，把人家弄舒服就行。”

奥默里克听罢后小小地后退几步，将自己抽身出来，伸手抱起沙里贝尔，将他翻成背对自己的姿势，重新安放在那张已经凝结着一层汗的办公桌上，他的身形比对方高大，这么做并不困难。

再次进入时就比先前顺利多了，这姿势让奥默里克不得不自身后拦腰抱着沙里贝尔，好将他牢牢地固定，他们二人的身体紧贴，显现出前所未有的亲密，可奥默里克无暇顾及这种接触给自己带来的不适，他只感觉到怀中的身体在自己进攻到某处时发出令他欣喜的战栗，知道自己找对了位置，便专心冲击着那一点。

自身体深处传来的阵阵快感让沙里贝尔本是在调侃的声音变得含混，想到在自己体内挖掘愉悦的人是那位圣洁的魔法师，他更是觉得十分惬意，这种愉悦甚至远超过肉体本身的享受，他毫不掩饰自己的欲望，若有若无的呻吟中夹杂着对身后那人看似赞许的嘲弄：“奥默里克卿可真厉害呢，这要是给旁人看到了，可没人会相信您是第一次。”

奥默里克并不想理会他，只想早点结束，搂着沙里贝尔腰肢的右手稍稍下移，将对方早已昂然挺立的部分握在手里，常年握着幻杖生出的薄茧和被书页磨得有些粗糙的食指尖抚弄着柔软的前端，像方才对待自己那样刺激着对方的敏感部位，因为不是对着自己做的，罪恶和羞耻感反而减轻许多，动作也更加不受限制，配合着身体的进出引领着高低起伏的浪潮。

他们如此紧密贴合，快感的洪波自然不会只单单席卷其中一人，奥默里克觉得自己的大脑有些眩晕，如同踩在不停旋转的深渊之上，稍不留意就会失足坠落，身体我行我素地渴望更多更极致的快乐，被愉悦诱惑得与理智决裂，朝着他的身体从未体验过的未知世界奔去，与试图留住它脚步的意志背道而驰。

还好我擅长的是冰魔法，奥默里克狠狠心在自己的身体里散布寒气，将体内的水分凝固成细小的冰晶嵌在无害的部位，只要几枚便能扎得皮肉阵阵刺痛，成功地抵御住即将兵临城下的欲念诱惑，牢牢地守住自己的清明。

痛苦与愉悦以他的身体为战场，不停进行着激烈交锋，那身仍挂在他身上的白色圣职衣早已湿透，和里面的衬衫一起湿乎乎地贴在背上，金线织成的花边摩擦皮肤的时候带来钝钝的拉扯感，好似捕鱼用的网线自身体滑过。

奥默里克太过专注于理性与欲望的决斗，大脑竭尽全力地抗拒着这种不该属于圣职者的快感，身体的动作逐渐变成本能的重复，直到他感到掌心里传来阵阵规律的颤动，思维才被拉回到眼下正做的事情上来。他知道沙里贝尔的身体大概已经抵达极限，不再抽动，而是紧紧地抵在里面，精准地压迫着那处腺体，做着最后的厮磨，手指则握住前端稍稍收紧地压迫着。

这是沙里贝尔从未体验过的高潮，流淌的火热熔岩般瞬间席卷他的全身，像要将他吞没版摧枯拉朽，又骤然褪去只剩下肆虐过后仍留着滚烫痕迹的身体。棕色的皮肤上红潮并不明显，倒是眼角破碎的水光盈盈动人，在他回过头来冲奥默里克邪肆微笑前被随手擦去。他饶有兴致的看着已经退开的奥默里克，圣职者垂着头静默伫立，白浊的液体在那双圣洁的手上流淌，和他的汗水一起落在地上，渗透进木质的缝隙中。

“继续啊，奥默里克卿，您不还没好吗？”沙里贝尔软绵绵地翻身过来，在释放的瞬间被抽空的力气慢慢回到身体里，神志中的清醒更是从未离开过，他没有忘记自己今晚要奥默里克来这里做什么的，他才不会给他置身事外的机会。声音和表情都是笑意盈盈地，沙里贝尔将身体滑到地面上站立着，靠近奥默里克，自下方看进他的眼睛里，抚摸着他温润的嘴唇，说：“这种事情哪能我独自一人享受呢？”

坚冰浇筑的高墙瞬间出现无数裂缝，又很快被修复如初。

奥默里克的动作十分之迅速，抱起沙里贝尔就将他扔到了那张柔软的沙发上，随后抓住对方的手腕按在头顶，俯身进入对方，居高临下地看着沙里贝尔笑得妩媚动人的脸，这次的动作并不如先前那么温柔。

先前被理智拒绝的身体欲望并未走远，想要重新唤起也只需要很短的时间，奥默里克在心里回忆着自己青涩时是否有过这样的身理体验，按理说应该是有的，他并不是生下来就是圣职者，小男孩在夜里总有欲望无法自控的时候。他应该是感受过的，只是时间久远，记忆模糊不清，拼凑不起时间地点和过程。

既然过去的体验没有阻碍他成为圣职者，那么这次想必也不会让自己沉溺。奥默里克埋在对方体内的部分贪婪地吸收着热量，将火焰魔法师体内的温度变成自己燃烧的媒介，身体终于得偿所愿地开始自由追逐愉悦，酣畅恣意得让承担着劳苦的肺部呼吸变得越来越沉重。

这确实是很愉悦的事情，如果只考虑身体的感受，与收藏着灵魂在其中的温暖躯体紧密相拥，这么舒适又安心的事情，恐怕凡尘中还真找不到可以与之媲美的事情。然而奥默里克希冀的是超脱世俗的至高至美与至善至纯，摆在眼前的肉体欢愉是诱惑，正在进行的欲望试炼则是考验。

拒绝从未体验过的诱惑尚且容易，尝过其美妙的滋味后再重新固守底线才是苦上加苦，就好比穷困的流浪汉习惯饱足后再重回清贫，由奢入俭难。

可摆在人眼前的考验从来都不是可以选择的，朝圣路上荆棘丛生，遍地陷阱，要么绕过去，要么踏过去，要么止步不前，人所能选择的余地就这么微小。

奥默里克选择踏过去，他坚持着往前探寻，将自己埋到他所能进入的最里面，他无法控制身体在攀上高峰时近乎歇斯底里的战栗，却能够将理智牢牢地护在信仰与神圣的壁垒之内，不被狂风暴雨碾碎。

“这下您满意了吗？”奥默里克事毕瞬间抽身，他不想跟沙里贝尔依偎缠绵，便后退几步坐在沙里贝尔的办公椅上，看着方才又与自己几乎同时抵达顶峰的沙里贝尔问。深蓝色的眼睛里显出几分困倦，声音却沉静悠然，毫无疲态。

“十分满意。”沙里贝尔无声地拍了拍手，欲望得到满足的身体悠然舒展着，每根汗毛都散发着愉快的气氛，他的眼睛仍盯着奥默里克，并不打算到此结束，声音散漫地指示道，“现在麻烦您过来帮人家清理干净吧。”还没等奥默里克站起来，又低低地笑着补充道，“记得用嘴。”

这倒没有特别出乎奥默里克的预料，这种羞辱人的方式具有十分悠久的传统，早被他到此前为自己所做的心理建设包含。他在沙里贝尔面前慢慢地跪下，低着头沿着那柔软身体上光滑的皮肤舔舐着，尽量不去注意自己嘴里蔓延开来的味道。

就把它当做是花的味道好了，扇骨木和豆梨，还有什么呢？奥默里克在心里想起十余种味道相似的植物，真正令人反胃的不是味道本身，而是它令人难堪和羞耻的所指。花朵在盛放时不会因为自己的味道特殊就收敛起萼片，可人却会逃避这种欢愉的副产物散发的浓郁气息。

“您可真让人叹为观止。”沙里贝尔口中啧啧称赞，表情舒心又愉快，他还多的是办法可以让奥默里克取悦自己。

可惜此时天空已经现出第一缕曙光，对方承诺的任他摆布的夜晚即将过去，神圣裁判所的审问官们很快就会到岗，他们日常的头件事就是来这里领取新的指示沙里贝尔虽然不是什么恪守道德的人，却也清高自傲，反锁着门衣冠不整地坐在这，腿间跪着教皇厅的高级圣职者，把一干不明就里的下属关在门外，也有损他对自己的风评。

“行了，您可以走了。”沙里贝尔按住奥默里克的肩膀，手指插进对方黑色的发间，轻轻地抚摸着，意犹未尽地下了逐客令。

“先前说好的事情，希望您信守承诺。”奥默里克抬起头，没有马上起身，而是握住那搭在自己鬓侧的手腕，稍稍用力地收紧束缚，声音克制又低沉地提醒着对方发过的誓言。他了解沙里贝尔，知道他并非全无顾忌，他至少还认为自己是遵循着圣典圣训的，所以奥默里克才决定铤而走险身赴这个赌约。

“放心吧。”沙里贝尔站起身，伸出一只脚踩进方才脱落的靴子里，慢慢地调整着舒适的位置，声音里隐隐透着故作的严肃，“身为审问官我不会放过任何可疑的人，可先拷问谁却是由我决定顺序的。正如先前所说的，一夜换一天，希望您赶在天黑前收集到足够让他脱罪的证据吧。晚了我也没辙，我可不是会因为别人给了我好处就怠慢天职的人。”

“明白了。”奥默里克站起身，将散乱的头发随意理了理，重新替自己扣上圣职衣的前襟和衣摆，庆幸它没有被沾上太多污秽，不然他还得费心考虑怎么不被人怀疑地回到教皇厅里自己的住所。

“哎，要时间实在紧迫的话，您不妨再来诚恳地求我一次，说不定我会大发慈悲地再跟您做一次交易。”沙里贝尔话未说完便笑了起来，最后那几个字说得模模糊糊，却意味明确。

奥默里克正欲离去的背影稍稍晃了晃，没有回头，像什么也没听见般，穿过那瞬间打开又很快合上的门隐没在走廊里，脚步声渐行渐远。

室内只留沙里贝尔一人站在满地的狼藉中，他干脆利落地脱下湿漉漉的审问官服，拎在手里看着小小的火焰燃起在下摆，然后慢慢往上攀爬，最后变成一团火球落在地上化为灰烬，混迹在意味明显的余迹中。

沙里贝尔自壁柜中取出一件新的长袍，站在满地凌乱中一边为自己穿上一边后悔让奥默里克离去得太早，应该让他顺便把这办公室也打扫干净的。

不过，罢了，世上的事情哪那么多尽善尽美呢？


End file.
